Rise and Shine Commander
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: He never stayed later than 10 minutes after she woke him up. Gabriel Reyes x OC Kallista Kaines - 50 shades of Overwatch Prompt: Morning Sex-
1. Chapter 1

Kallista sighed softly as she felt the warmth of the man behind her, this wasn't anything new to her. There were several nights where he stayed in her room after debriefs about missions or the intel that she had gathered. She didn't question him and he didn't question her when she cuddle up to him in his office, privately of course.

A soft grunt came from behind her, slowly she reached back and buried her hand in the thick curly hair of the man behind her. She was rewarded with another grunt and the large frame shifted behind her pulling her closer to him, Kallista sighed as she relished in the heat that the man gave off.

"Time...to wake up Captain," Kallista murmured sleepily.

"No,"

Kallista smiled to herself as she felt herself slipping into a lucid sleep state. She knew the man would be up in a few minutes, he was strict with his schedule. He never stayed later than 10 minutes after she woke him up.

A breathy sigh came from Kallista as her eyes slowly opened, she felt soft kisses on the back of her neck as a hand lazily trailed up her exposed thighs and underneath her sleeping shirt.

"Mm..Gabriel you're still here?" Kallista asked sleepily

" _he_ estado pensando _en ti_ ," Gabriel whispered in her ear as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Mmm...¿Qué quieres decir con eso- ah" a small gasp came from Kallista as she felt the man press flush against her and grope her breast.

"cuando estoy contigo _… ,_ " he slowly continues, deliberately choosing his words.

" _se toma toda mi fuerza a dejar mi de abrazándote… Respiración en… y follándote_ ," Gabriel whispered whispered as his hand firmly squeezed her breast.

She opened her mouth but all that comes out is a breathless moan as his left hand pinched her naked breast. His lips are back at her neck, furiously kissing and nipping at her skin. He growls in response to her breathy moan. He shifted his hips forward to grind slowly against her ass, his hard cock strained against the stretchy material of his boxer briefs. Gabriel's breathing became labored the moment he collided with her.

"This is what you do," Gabriel growled in her ear

"Didn't know that's what I did to-aa- you Gabe," Kallista panted as he teased her nipple mercilessly. Gabriel growled against her neck and nipped.

"You knew exactly what you were doing hermosa," Gabriel whispered as his right hand pulled on her ponytail.

"Aah…" Another moan escaped Kallista's lips.

Gabriel slid his hand into her lacy boyshorts, his fingers easily sliding between her moist folds and brushed against her clit.

"Oooh~" a strangled moan came from Kallista as she opened her legs more allowing him to tease her more.

"So wet," he groaned as he slipped one of his fingers into her, moments later a second, and a third.

"Oooh...aaaaa...ngnn…" Kallista moaned as she writhed from the torture of her being stretched and the rough thumb pad on her clit.

She bucked into him reminding him of his need, he ground harder against her soft as he marked her neck.

"Turn around," Gabriel ordered as he removed his fingers from inside of her and underwear.

Eagerly Kallista turned around and faced the man. Instantly Gabriel has his lips on hers, his right hand pulled her hair from the ponytail and weaved his hand into her thick ebony hair. She moaned into the kiss as he gently tugged at her hair, his left hand pulled her leg over his waist making sure she felt his throbbing member straining against his boxer briefs.

"Mmm," he growled against the kiss before pulling back, nipping her bottom lip. Kallista placed a quick peck on his lips before straddling the man, gridining into the length pressed flushed against her heat.

"Mmm," Kallista groaned as she ground against him.

Gabriel gripped her hips tightly as she ground against him, he controlled how quickly she moved, and how she moved. If she wanted to ride he was going to make sure she knew who was in control, he shucked his boxer briefs down as he watched her pull off her large sleeping shirt. He quickly reached up and groped greedily at her breasts, she continued to grind against him harder.

A low growl came from him as he pulled her underwear to the side allowing her to slide his needy cock inside, she teased him with her slick folds before she slowly eased onto his thick cock. She watched as the man's eyes closed and a deep groan escaped from his lips She gradually lowered herself, her breathing was labored as she fully sheathed him inside of her. She opened her eyes and gazed down the man that gripped her hips gazing back at her.

Another breathy moan escaped her lips as she relishing the warmth, the thickness and almost being too full with his cock. Groaning his hands gripped her hips harder his thick thumbs rubbing surprisingly comforting circles into the skin just above her plush ass.

Confidently she lifted herself and slammed herself back on his pulsing cock. A gruff grunt came from Gabriel as Kallista slammed herself on his cock, he was surprised at how she went from trembling to slamming herself needily on to him.

Her build up is slow at first, watching her is hypnotizing, her perky full breasts bouncing as she picked up speed, her ebony hair cascading over her shoulders, her plush lips parted in a small 'o' shape as moans escaped. Gabriel grunted as he watched the sight in front and on top of him.

A groan escaped his lips as he watched her gain momentum until she's bouncing easily on top of him, his tip hitting deeper and deeper within her core. She lifted her arms burying hands in her hair, extra teasing as she rode him. An appreciative groan came from Reyes as she continued to bounce and moan in pleasure while his hands move up her body and grab more skin – back, stomach, arms, and breasts - provoking a low sigh from her with each new area of skin roughly groped.

"So fucking tight," he moans. His hands suddenly grab her hips again, resolving to hold her in place as he mercilessly bucked into her. She cried out as she leaned heavily on the headboard to steady herself against his merciless bucking. His thumb went to her sensitive nub, he tortured it mercilessly, Kallista cried out in pleasure as a jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through her, her orgasm quickly rushing through her.

Stars appeared in Kallista's vision, strings of unintelligible Spanish sentences mixed with broken English with a heavy British accent spewed from her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a wave of electricity and warmth flood through her, she felt as if she was melting, losing herself as she came. In one swift motion, Gabriel rolled over throwing her legs over his shoulders folding her in half. He pounded into her hard, forcing deep breaths and shrill cries from her as his hands gripped her ass.

"Gabriel-aah!" Kallista cried out.

"Fuck-nngn…," Gabriel groaned into the crook of her neck relishing in the stinging pain that her nails left.

"Ah-Ah-! Oh god Gabe!" Kallista cried out.

"Come on Kallista….give me another one," Gabriel growled in her ear.

A choked moan came from the woman as he changed the angle of his thrusts hitting her g-spot, making her cry out again.

"G-Gabe I'm gonna-oooooh!"

"Yessss," he hissed

"Oh god! Gaabe~" Kallista cried out as he pushed her over her precipice again, Gabriel growled as he slammed into her.

A deep guttural moan came from the man as he pushed his lips on to hers, a burning kiss muffling their moans as electricity seemed to jolt through them. He pulled back and buried his head back into the crook of her neck as his thrusts slowed with power behind each snap of his hips. He panted as he gripped her hips holding her in place as he slowly snapped his hips thrusting into her as far as he could go. With every thrust pushed him closer and closer to his release, with a deep snarl his cock twitched thick spurts of his seed deep inside of her.

Hovering over her he looked down at her, enjoying the sight of the sex dazed woman underneath him. Pieces of her hair clung to her face, her lips a cherry red, her skin flushed.

He loved all of it.

Hesitantly he pulled from sliding her legs off his shoulders before falling next to her from the vigorous sex. Kallista exhaled a soft mewl as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She laid next to him in an exhausted state, letting the haze in her head clear as he covered both of them with a sheet.

 _Knock knock…_

" _Kallista~ when you're...hahah...finished...I need to talk to you,"_ Malik's voice came from outside the door.

"Great...he knows," Kallista mumbled burying her head in his chest

"Of course he does," Gabriel mumbled as he yawned.

"Might as well wait it out,"

"I guess so," Kallista yawned

* * *

he estado pensando **en ti** : I've been thinking about you…

 **Qué** quieres decir **con** eso **:** What do you mean by that

cuando estoy contigo **… :** when I'm with you

se **toma** toda **mi** fuerza **a** dejar **mi de abrazándote… Respiración en… y follándote** : It takes all of my strength to stop myself from hugging you, breathing you in...and fucking you


	2. Update for Rise and Shine Commander

Hi Everyone,

Thank you for reading/showing interest Rise and Shine Commander, I have an updated version of this in Drabbles of a Hacker. All of my one-shots including my OC Kallista Kaines will be featured there.

Thank you again~


End file.
